A very bad day
by Lynn-G
Summary: -Naneth said there'll be days like these pt.1 in the series of bad mishaps , Elladan and Elrohir get into trouble , will it end well? COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

**disclaimer: i dont own lotr nor the the twins and blah blah blah... wish i did though ;)**

**Author's note:this is my first story/chapter hope youll like it . im n****ot sure how often ill update , im kind of busy with semester tests at the moment**** but ill try. hope you will enjoy!**

****

** A very bad day – Naneth said there'll be days like this pt.1  
**  
Elladan:  
  
Okay so maybe hunting wasn't such a good idea, I mean, I should have known from the begin with that the day 'Ro and I will go out and don't get ourselves to any trouble will be the day father's stallions will fly, or at least learn how to take orders properly, ask Glorfindel. Damn my head hurts. "'Dan? " A cool hand on my forehead, I know that touch, 'Ro "'Dan, please open your eyes " why is he so worried ?!   
  
I could never refuse my twin anything, well almost anything, so I struggle to open my eyes, after a long battle I manage to open them to look into the eyes of my mirror image   
  
"Hi " He looks relieved

"Hi " I manage to answer "What the fuss all about gwenneth? " Huh! That earned me a glare, that's good

"Well let's see, we're in the middle of the woods out hunting, instead of game we got orcs, instead of riding we now have to walk, and since you're hurt I'd be doing most of the walking"

uh, sarcastic, that's bad "I can walk" I protest, and he scowls at me

"that's why you're flat on your back after being unconscious for the past three hours? "

Three hours?? "Sarcastic, aren't we? "His actions betray his pointed words as his eyes soften and he cups my cheek, oy his worried

"I'm sorry 'Dan, I'm just ..."

"Tired, I know 'Ro, will you please tell me what is wrong with me, again?" what?! My body I'm allowed

"You do not remember?"

Oh, more worry I'll never hear the end of it after I'm better, but I nod and soon regret it, I raise my hand to my head but he stops me

"No 'Dan, you have a nice gash there, no concussion though, I think "

He thinks "'Ro, anything you don't tell me?"

"Nay Toronîn there isn't, now, I want you to get some rest, we will head back home In the morning, with a little luck Ada will send a patrol to find us..." His eyes widen as he realizes what he just said, I can definitely relate to that shudder that pass through his body, I mean no sane person wants to be found and brought to my father at this position, ask Glorfindel, Arwen, not to mention our good friend Legolas, good thing my sister is in Lothlorien, she would have had a field day with this "'Ro?" I gave him to much time to think, I realize, as I catch the lost look in his eyes "'Ro?" this time I reach to his hand

"Huh?"

"This is not your fault gwenneth, I will be fine"

"Aye, you better be, but..."

"No buts! I was stupid enough to get distracted and got hit, this was not your fault!" Why was I distracted anyway? Instinctively I'm looking him over top to bottom and my eyes rest on his shoulder "you're hurt!"

I'm fine

"I'm fine"

Do I know him or what? "Have you even tended to yourself?"

"Aye Toronîn, I have"

Liar! "'Ro, I don't want you to exhaust yourself, take care, for both of us sakes okay?" He leans in, kiss my forehead, oooh elflings again, and he promises "I will, now get some rest, we are safe for tonight, and only a day away from home"

"Okay" Like I'm getting a saying in this

"You're not"

"You weren't suppose to hear it "

"I know" He giggles, so cute when he giggles "Am not "

"Are to gwenneth " 'Daaannnnn

"'Daaaannnnnn"

I smile viciously at him

"You're terrible "

"I know "

"Good, now sleep! "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

please review!

see ya next time!


	2. long journey home…and then trouble

**A Very Bad Day- Chap. 2 – long journey home...and then trouble.**  
  
**Elrohir:**  
  
Okay, so maybe I wasn't telling the whole truth , my shoulder hurt like Mordor but 'Dan is far worse , I can keep going until father will decide I can't , It's almost dawn, time to move.   
  
"'Dan "  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"'Dan, it's almost dawn , we should go if we want to reach Imladris by nightfall"

I help him up, he looks better , that's good "How do you feel?" I ask as I check his wound  
  
"Surprisingly better"

Surprisingly enough I believe him.   
  
"Here, drink this, eat this, and we'll be off."  
  
**Elladan:**  
  
"Just a little longer "

He tells me for I don't know how many time  
  
"I know that 'Ro " He looks worse than I am, that's not good, suddenly we both look to the same direction we're being followed

"Yrch" We spit out.

you know you'd think they'd have far more interesting things to do , like...washing Sauron's house or something but no... they'd look for their death in the woods... but then again we're no better, did I just said that? I must be really feeling bad....   
  
"Let's get out of here" He commands, but easier said then done, we cannot run forever and eventually we're surrounded, we both draw our bows standing ready at the first sight of an orc we shot and strike! Thank you, thank you....** :)**

'Ro's shoulder disturbs him though he will not last long. They're too close now and we simultaneously draw our twin knives and close battle issues .

'Ro is fighting with one hand by now and ,

oh no!

I run towards him as fast as I can and.......  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm mean, aren't I? I know I'm sorry.... I think **;)**  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**Hyperactive Forever:** Well first of all thank you for your review being new and all, about the first person thing you'll get used to it... just watch for the secondary headlines at every start and you'll be fine...:**)** Elladan has managed to get himself hurt while hunting with his twin, the rest of the ordeal you'll get on the next chapter.


	3. Harsh Realizations

**A Very Bad Day – Harsh Realizations.**  
  
**Elrohir:**  
  
"No!"

'Dan!

"You're going to pay for this!"

I charge forward in pure fury, they hurt him! They hurt 'Dan! He tried to protect me!  
  
How could I miss it? I slay one and another and another, I have to tend to 'Dan, I have to!

After a while I stop abruptly, there's not even one alive, that's good   
  
"Elladan!"

I am now free to tend to my twin and do just that, I hover over him and check his injuries,

Damn!

He has an arrow embedded in his chest, frightened out of my wits I shakily check for pulse, and sigh in relief to find one, but my joy does not last long since it is way too slow and faint.

I painfully pull the arrow out' and what a surprise it's poisoned,  
  
He didn't even stir.... he's bleeding furiously... I swallow the lump that settled in my throat, he's dying

"No 'Dan you can't die!" I half plead half sob, while trying to stop the bleeding, in his new and old wounds that have re-opened

"Don't you dare die, you hear me?"

He'd better, I can't live without him, don't even want to try, I snap at the sounds of chocking sounds and farsightedly realize he's probably ruptured a lung.  
  
I try to resuscitate him but realize that I can't!

"Valar!No!Saes! Don't leave me!" I chock out as the sounds stop abruptly, I collapse on top of him, I will not let him go!

"You are not leaving me like Nanath, Elladan, I will not let you go! I can't!"

Silently I pray to whoever Valar listening to keep my twin alive

"Valar, give me the strength to help him, I'd give my life for him"

is this really me crying?

I don't really care I just want El to live!

"Saes!"

I pleaded again before all went really really bright, and than... darkness....   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Got your attention?! Good! , now I'm coming closer to rid you guys of your misery , meanwhile, how did you like this cliffy?!  
  
See ya all next time! Love! Bye!**  
  
**P.S.:** the next chap. Hold a bit more elvish would you like a translation? Please reply in the reviews!  
  
Hugs  
  
Lynn.  
  
**Reviews:  
  
Hyperactive forever:** I really apologize for the cliffy, who am I kidding? I'm not! But don't worry everything will work out...eventually. ( I'll let you in on a little secret though, I never kill my characters at least not those I've developed a very strong liking for... hope you'll like this one too, I'm really trying with my tight schedule and all. Till next time!  
  
**Veritas and Aequitas:** Thank you! And you can relax it's the only story I have written so far in first person and it's not fully told in first person it changes towards the end. Hope you like this one too!  
  
**Aronoiiel:** well first I thank you for the compliments, I know bad cliffy it's getting better, really. I hope you like this one as well. Till next time!


	4. Awakening

****

**A Very Bad Day- Awakening.**

"...Tampa, Tampa Tanya awara, saes..."  
  
A distinct singing voice reached his ears, through the fog, he knew that voice  
  
"...uta lle..sut an?"  
  
The voice was chocked with tears, he suspected, 'Who is that?' His mind wrecked itself to find the name fitting the voice  
  
"...Tolo dan amin a'mael...n'ala huire sanamin a' amin gurtha..."  
  
'Elladan!' his mind reeled 'but...he died in my arms' His brows furrowed and he could feel a cool hand caressing his face and brushing one eyebrow then the other ever so gently.  
  
"'Ro?"  
  
He focused on the voice.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
"What is it ion nîn?"  
  
'Ion?' "'Dan?" 'Uhh, I sound real bad!'  
  
"You sure do gwenneth" Elladan replied his thought, his voice sounded suspiciously watery.  
  
"Can you open your eyes for us ion nîn?" Lord Elrond asked gently sitting on the edge of the bed, Elrohir's brows furrowed as he struggled to unglue his eyelids and eventually succeeded. His first sight was a blurry image, which slowly formed into the smiling face of his father.  
  
"Aur vaer ion nîn, you had us quite worried "  
  
"Ada, what happened?"Elrohir asked "where's 'Dan?" he panicked.  
  
"Right here gwenneth" Elladan quickly knelt by the bed and lay a hand on top of his twin's head caressing gently, and holing his hand with the other.  
  
Elrohir turned to his twin "I thought...you were...."  
  
"I'm not" Elladan quickly replied, "I'm not, thanks to you" Elladan chocked feeling a constrict of tears in his throat.  
  
"But how?" Elrohir asked in confusion turning to his father.  
  
"Ion nîn you've somehow managed to release all your healing power and strength to heal Elladan, you two were by the searched party a few hours later, at first they feared you dead, but a closer look revealed Elladan to merely be unconscious, you on the other hand were at death's door a few more hours and you would have died. Even after they brought you back we nearly lost you four times during that night, then was only stillness" sighing Elrond cupped his son's cheek lovingly his eyes reflect concern and relief "I am overjoyed that you've returned to us"  
  
Elrohir smiled and frowned as Elladan buried his face in his hand he still clutched.  
  
Taking note on his eldest behavior Elrond turned to greet his counselor who entered the room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- -  
So that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!  
  
On the next we have a brothers conversation over the passed events.  
  
Please remember to review it is motivating!  
  
Till next time

Hugs

Lynn. 

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - --   
**Translation:**  
  
"...Tampa, Tampa Tanya awara, saes..." – stop, stop this hurt, please.

"...uta lle..sut an?"- to find you....how long?  
  
"...Tolo dan amin a'mael...n'ala huire sanamin a' amin gurtha..."- return to me beloved....before darkness take me to my death...  
  
Ada-dad  
  
Ion nîn- my son  
  
Gwenneth-younger twin  
  
Aur vaer- good morning

-- - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -   
**Reviews:  
**  
**Hyperactive Forever:** Hope the waiting was worth it , sorry for the delay but you know tests and other trouble of a sort... really there are too few hours a day... anyways hope you like this one no bad cliff this time ( Thank you for the sweet reviews it is very appreciated. Till next time!  
  
**Othrilis:** I'm sorry for the delay... lots of things to do.. hope you'll like this chap. Till next time!


	5. Guilt

** A Very Bad Day- Guilt  
**  
Elrohir smiled and frowned as Elladan buried his face in his hand he still clutched.  
  
Taking note on his eldest behavior Elrond turned to greet his counselor who entered the room...  
  
"My Lord"  
  
"Yes Erestor?"  
  
"The Lord Glorfindel has returned with the patrol"  
  
"Tell Glorfindel to wait for me in my study to report"  
  
"Yes Milord"  
  
"I have to go" Elrond told his youngest son "I will return swiftly"  
  
"With Glorfy?"  
  
"With Glorfy" Elrond smiled bemusedly, then turned serious and nodded towards his eldest direction.  
  
Elrohir turned then nodded at his father who kissed his forehead and left.  
  
Elrohir waited for the door to be closed and turned his full attention to his twin.  
  
"Elly" Elrohir called childishly his twin's childhood endearment knowing it will provoke his attention and hopefully a smile.  
  
And indeed Elladan smiled against his hand that grew wet with tears by now,  
  
"Elly... look at me gweniuar" he commanded weakly.  
  
Elladan slowly looked up slowly revealing a tears streaked face.  
  
"Oh, 'Dan" Elrohir whispered wiping the tears gently off his twin face that were only replaced with new ones. "Why do you weep Toronin?"  
  
Elladan did not reply he just engulfed Elrohir in an embrace and cried.  
  
Elrohir held to his twin as he wept, "Shhhh, it is alright" he whispered softly, Elladan shook his head, and Elrohir continued to reassure his hurting twin, "I'm here, it's alright..."  
  
"No, it's not..." Elladan whispered hoarsely against Elrohir's shoulder.  
  
Elrohir frowned but rested his head on Elladan's shoulder, he felt weak and tired and he did not like it! But at the moment it was Elladan that worried him, so screw weak and tired.  
  
"You could have died, because of me..." Elladan sniffed, his body wracking with tremors and the tears kept on coming.  
  
Elrohir mentally sighed, 'predictable', he thought, "'Dan, this was not your fault, If anything it was mine, you were distracted twice because of my clumsiness and weakness and got hurt and almost killed, everything that happened was my fault..." Elrohir's eyes watered his voice chocked with tears "I'm sorry..."  
  
Elladan pulled back, 'no way!' his mind exclaimed, after being eaten from the inside for the past week, once he awoken and found out of everything that happened with his twin guilt reined heavily on his heart, how could Elrohir do it, how could he almost die and then wake up and take all the guilt upon himself... how?!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well that's it for this one,  
  
Now I can tell you that I finally came up with an ending for this story an god knows it wasn't easy.  
  
We have one more to go,  
  
See ya all next time!  
  
**Hugs**  
  
Lynn.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
**Hyperactive Forever:** I'm glad I'm not about to be flamed, and I thank you for sticking with me this far, I really hope you'd like this chapter. Till next time!  
  
**Ladybird:** I checked the chapter again and I honestly have no idea what you were talking about, but hey I have no problems with criticism on the contrary, just **_looking down shyly_** Be gentle... hope you keep reading.


	6. Coming To Terms

**Author's note: **well here we are, this is the last chapter I had fun posting it, once It was finally printed into the comp. I don't know why but most of my stories are written during my classes, go figure... ;) . I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter and stick with me to the next stories to come!

Special thanks to Hyperactive Forever your reviews and feedback kept me going.

That's all folks, enjoy the last chap.

**A Very Bad Day – Coming To Terms.**

Elladan pulled back, 'no way!' his mind exclaimed, after being eaten from the inside for the past week, once he awoken and found out of everything that happened with his twin guilt reined heavily on his heart, how could Elrohir do it, how could he almost die and then wake up and take all the guilt upon himself... how?!

"'Ro, don't do this, you've saved my rear twice..." Elladan reminded him.

"But I got you distracted In the first place.." Elrohir countered.

"An act that should not have happened "Elladan said softly brushing a stray hair off his twin's his face.

"Good point..." Elrohir smiled evilly than attacked "Have you lost your mind??" he exclaimed "Are you trying to get yourself killed? What were you thinking jumping in front of me like that??"

Elladan was taken aback by his twin's "attack" who after a few seconds started to laugh at the stunned face of his brother. "Oh 'Dan, you should see yourself, this is priceless!"

Now recovered Elladan called "...Oh...you...son of..." and lunged at his twin starting to tickle him.

"Son of what I wonder..." an amused voice came from the door.

Elladan stopped abruptly his head quickly turned to the doorway to find his father and very amused mentor standing there.

"Oh, Ada ... emmmm..." He stammered

"Very articulate dear brother "Elrohir snickered "could you get off me now though?"

"OH!" Elladan jerked up. "Aye, sorry, did I hurt you?" he hovered

"Relax 'Dan I'm fine" Elrohir squeezed his twin's hand "Glorfy doesn't look so good though" he pointed

"I'm fine pen-neth" Glorfindel limped to sit by the bed as Elrond rolled his eyes behind him.

"Ada?" Elladan asked, the twins were known to love the fair haired elf as another father so the overbearing concern (at least in Glorfindel's opinion) came naturally and knowing the blond better the twins turned to their father for a more real opinion.

"Well he should be resting really..." Elrond stated

"I will later" Glorfindel sighed, "How do you feel Elrohir? You almost gave us a heart attack when we found you. I personally considered fleeing to Valinor, since this was wiser than facing your father with the news of you finally managing to get your self killed, but luckily we found a pulse..." he trailed off with a smile full of mirth.

The twins barely suppressed their laughter at the death glare the lord of Imladris was giving the blond elf. "I'm fine Glorfy, just exhausted" did I just say that?!

_**You did**_

_**Get out of my head 'Dan!**_

_**Make me**_

_**You know I will**_

"I'm sure you will but only after you've rested" Elrond interrupted

"Ada!" the twins chorused in dismay, no one has ever intercepted their link.

"You need to communicate less loudly if you expect a telepath like me or Grandmother to not be able to hear you."

At that Glorfindel rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Of course being nosy always helps", much to the twins amusement.

"What was that my Lord Glorfindel?"

"Oh nothing my Lord Ada" Glorfindel turned wide innocent eyes at his lord who glared at his so called best friend, "So Elrohir you were going to get some rest?" Glorfindel changed the subject quickly and rose to his feet as swiftly as his injuries allowed him and put some very well needed distance between him and his irate friend.

The twins smiled at each other and decided to aid their beloved Glorfy before there would be nothing left to save.

"Yes Glorfy, I was, I'm not feeling so well" Elrohir replied

"Aye, then I will take my leave now, I will see you in the morn pen-neth" and turned quickly leaving the room.

"Bye Glorfy!" The twins called after him. Smiling, they turned to their father who had a condemning smirk on his face "I cannot believe you've picked his side!" he resigned with indignation pouting childishly.

"Yes you do" Elladan countered "We merely stopped you before you did something you'd regret"

"Yeah" Elrohir agreed suppressing a yawn ""We know how much you like Glorfy" he continued eyes drooping

"Thank you" Elrond commented dryly before giving his son a medicinal mixture "here drink this, and get some rest, you are tired"

"For once, no arguments here" both Elrond and Elladan smiled fondly at the younger elf, Elrond bent to kiss his son's forehead "sleep well ion nin"

"Thanks Ada"

"You get some rest to Elladan"

"Yes Ada"

"Now if you excuse me I have a Gondolin elf-lord to deal with" he muttered darkly and took his leave, leaving a sleepy laughing pair behind him.

"Poor Glorfy, when Ada gets through with him" Elladan joked, getting no response he looked down "'Ro?" he grinned widely at the sleeping form before him.

Bending over a little he repeated his father's action and placed a loving kiss on his twin's forehead. "Rest well Gwenneth nin, I love you."

With that he sank into the cushioned armchair near the bed and joined his little brother in sleep.

THE END!

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- -- - -- - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

Well that's it people!

Hope you liked it,

I really want to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck with my very first story,

I'll be posting a new one soon (once I'll decide which one of my stories is worthy of being the next).

Until next time!

Namarie!

**_HUGS!_**

Lynn.

**P.S.** please remember, reviews are the greatest reward so don't cheap on them!

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- -- - -- - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

Did I mention to review...?! :)


End file.
